


Forgery

by jadeoftheplants



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Abuse, Almost everyone is a dick to each other, Drugs/Smoking, F/F, Gang Violence, Jade has peanut brain syndrom, M/M, Other, Triggers, Wren is Non-Binary, Wren's friends are asshats, dw y'all I'll add trigger warnings for chapters, mental issues, this is really dark huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeoftheplants/pseuds/jadeoftheplants
Summary: Wren's life was simple. Wake up, get ready, go to work, go home. They repeated this almost everyday. They wouldn't of changed their life; They loved it the way it was.But their simple life was shattered into pieces once the barrier was broken. They get a call from an old friend, and their life quickly turns upside down.
Relationships: Boris/Wren, Jade/Declan, Jade/Ryan, Ryan/Declan, Wren/Papyrus (Undertale), Wren/Sans (Undertale), except jade/ryan ;), it's all friendship y'know
Kudos: 2





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Sorry for any grammatical errors, if you find any point them out and I'll fix them :)
> 
> This fic was partially inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140/chapters/22041383)

_**Brring! Brring! Brring!** _

My phone alarm cuts into my sleep, easily snapping me awake with only a few rings. (I was always a light sleeper; that's why I sleep with the fan on every night.) With a heavy groan, I reach out of bed and clumsily search for my phone with my eyes closed. In this process, I manage to knock a prescription bottle, my favorite succulent, and a pack of gum onto the floor. But it wasn't in vain! I finally find the phone, basically slamming my hand into it to turn off the alarm.

I sit up, stretching my back with a satisfying pop. I sigh, reaching over to my phone and checking the time- Wait a moment. Today's Sunday. I don't have work today, and most of all I don't have an alarm for today. I realize with a sick jolt I _might've_ hung up on someone. Oops. Before I can feel guilty, my phone starts to ring obnoxiously loud once again. I narrow my eyes, reaching over to my nightstand and grabbing a pair of wire-frame glasses. I slip them on, reading the name and sobering up immediately. I answer with no hesitation.

"Wren, you idiot! Why didn't you answer?" The familiar, scratchy, high-pitched voice screeches out of my phone's speakers. It's one of my (only) friends, Jade Viridi. We met a while back, when I was still in that horrid gang. I wouldn't call it a gang actually; it's more of an after school club. I grin at my internal joke, before returning to the conversation.

"Sorry, J. You know me, I love my beauty sleep." I quip, a shit-eating grin present on my face. I hear her groan, before I continue. "So, what'sup? Why'd you call?" _More specifically, why so early?  
_

"Ya' haven't seen the news?" She sounds oddly surprised.

"No.. Why? What's going on?"

"Just turn it on."

With an irritated grunt, I heave myself up and speed-walk to the living room with the phone still in my hand. I find the remote for my humble, boxy television and click it on. _Oh no! This is terrible news.. Spongebob's lost his spatula!_ I grin at my joke once again, before switching over to the news channel. I'm confronted by a large, "BREAKING NEWS!" symbol. The reporter looks disheveled as she treks up what seems to be a mountain, yelling into her microphone so we can hear.

_"This just in! Mount Ebott has erupted, but luckily no lava seems present; just ash and other debris."_ The reporter quiets her voice as she makes it a little further up the mountain, making up for the sudden drop in volume by holding the microphone closer to her face. _"With the explosion, has come new-found visitors. We don't know their intentions yet, but hopefully they come in peace."_

The reporter carefully moves a branch out of the way, to reveal an incredibly large group of- aliens? Monsters? I'm not exactly sure what these things are, but I know they look like they just crawled out of Satan's lair. A particularly large goat monster, with a golden-blonde beard and head of hair is chatting with an angry looking flower, who notices the camera almost immediately. The flower screeches something the reporter's microphone can't make out and suddenly the feed cuts off.

".. Holy _shi-_ " I start, before Jade immediately interrupts me.

"That's why I called you, numskull! We need you here! Unless you've forgotten where we live!" Jade sounds exasperated, but a hint of fear edges her tone. I grimace, knowing she's nasty when she's afraid. 

"No, I haven't. I'll pack up my bags and come visit." I let out a defeated sigh, hanging up as I start to pack up to head to the town near the base of the mountain. 

I throw a few pairs of clothes and shoes into a violently pink duffel bag, before managing to stuff a bag of cat food in there. Speaking of cats, where is mine? In the panic of the morning, I forgot my little Sphinx cat, Apollo. I grab his crate, fluffing up the blanket, and start to make kissy noises to attract him out of whatever hidey-hole he's found in my apartment this time. After a few seconds of calling for him, he slinks out from under a dresser, and I snatch him up and shove him into the crate. He screeches, biting the crate's mesh.

I tut at him, but a huge smile is present on my face. I leave him to pout in the crate as I go to change and freshen up. I grab one of the only outfits I haven't thrown into my bag; a soft, cotton t-shirt with a picture of Usagi from Sailor Moon printed on the front, a pair of ripped mom jeans, fishnet stockings with socks to go underneath, and a worn pair of black Doc Martens. I hurry into the bathroom, changing into the outfit before turning to the mirror. I _do_ look pretty cute, but I need to fix up my hair.

I grab a brush and work through my tangles, managing to get my medium-length black hair to look decent. I pull it up into a small pony tail before moving onto my face. I pull out an eyeliner, quickly putting it on before adding mascara. _I look pretty good today._ Now that I'm happy with my appearance, I quickly shove my toothbrush, some toothpaste, and my brush into a small plastic bag I kept in the bathroom. I push the door open, stuffing the plastic bag into an outer pocket of the duffel bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I then move on to grab an irritated Apollo, who's still screaming like he's being sucked into hell's fiery pits. I roll my eyes, grabbing my satchel, heading out of my apartment's door and locking it. I jog out of the building, locating my glossy black truck and quickly bee-lining it over.

I open the backseat door and stuff my duffel bag in it. I close the back-seat door, opening up the driver door and reaching over to set Apollo on the passenger's seat. I then hop in myself, wiggling to get comfy in the gray, fabric seats. My eyes sweep over everything, making sure I didn't forget anything. 

I sigh in relief, glad that I don't have to go back into the apartment and grab more things. I might as well do something for this crippling stress, because I'm going to be cooped up in a car with an angry cat and my belongings for almost four hours. So I pull out my phone and hook it up to the aux, opening up Spotify and playing my best bops. With a renewed energy, I take my keys out of the satchel and crank the ignition, my truck slowly purring to life. I grin, and me and my cat hit the road.

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ ︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

I pull into the weathered, concrete driveway of a large but charming suburban house. It's facade of soft blues and whites almost makes me forgot what's really going on inside. I turn off the music that had been playing for the entire car ride on repeat, shoving my phone into my pocket and grabbing Apollo's crate. He meows loudly, but I shush him and quickly pull him out of the car along with myself. I close the door, before opening up the rear one and grabbing out my bag. I struggle with it for a moment, until someone behind me begins to speak.

"Heya, pal. You need some help?" A low baritone voice asks, and I whirl around, much to Apollo's protest. I feel my heart start to hammer in my chest as I take in the sight; a short, big- _boned_ skeleton wearing a soft blue jacket, with a red-stained white shirt underneath, a pair of shorts and soft white slippers. He has a single, skeletal hand held out, offering to help with my bag. I immediately blanch, still clenching the bag. 

"I.. Erm, sure." I grit out, handing him the bag. As soon as it's in his hand, it's encased in a sort of blue glow, and it hovers off of the ground. My eyes widen in shock, but I keep my mouth shut as I stalk to the house. " I can take it from here." I snatch it out of the air, hurrying into the house and quietly locking the door behind me before the skeleton can peek in. 

The reality of the situation finally settles in. A literal _skeleton_ just helped me with my bags. A monster. A freak. I lean against the wall, barking an borderline-manic laugh. The lights click on, revealing a sleep-deprived Jade and an irritated Ryan. jade walks up to me, grabbing the bag without a word. We walk in a tense silence up a beautiful, white staircase and down a navy-blue hallway. We reach a room at the end, and Jade unlocks it with a key. 

"Here's your room. Try not to screw it up." Jade tosses the key to me and I shrug.

"No promises-" I am cut off as she playfully shoves me, her mask of seriousness beginning to fade. Even Ryan seems more relaxed now, cracking her knuckles unconsciously. "Anyways, we should probably talk about the fact the apocalypse is beginning." I continue on, and Ryan hides a snort by coughing. Jade however, looks completely convinced that the world is ending. 

"Unpack and we can start.. Talking." She hesitates, and I feel like she isn't planning on 'talking' to the monsters later. Not that I was planning on talking it out like a civil little human, either. But, I'm slightly hesitant now. _Are monsters really that bad, or are we a bunch of racist pricks?_

I sigh, snapping out of my thoughts as Jade hurls my bag into the room. I cringe as it lands with a thump. _If she broke anything, that stupid little gremlin is paying for it._ I give her a strained grin, hurrying into the room and closing the door. I gaze around the room, taking everything in. The walls are the same, vibrant navy blue as the hallway, with tall windows. The windows have white, floral pattern drapes and a small sill underneath that would be prime placement for my succulent. The floor is hardwood; what type of wood? I don't have the foggiest idea. There's a bed in the corner of the room, with a white nightstand beside it. There's also a matching white desk with a black office chair and a white dresser.

I hum in approval, carrying Apollo over to the bed and letting him out. He hisses at me, darting under the bed and refusing to come out. I sigh, lugging my bag onto the bed and starting to unpack. I set out my outfits, sorting them by clothing articles. Once I'm happy with this, I get up and start putting my clothes into the dresser doors. I barely fill it, but these are all of the clothes I currently own. I decide I'll take care of the toiletries later, and head downstairs. Jade, Ryan, and a few others I recognize are sitting at the kitchen table, chatting and having coffee. I quickly take a spot next to a short boy, named Elijah. I take note of his scraggly, bleeding appearance and come to the conclusion he must've tried to fight at least one monster.

"Oh, Wren, you're here. Let's begin." Ryan smiles, but I doubt it's genuine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhHoo! Introduced Sans and a few main characters! B)
> 
> Credit to [darthenoch311](https://www.deviantart.com/darthenoch311) for her OC Ryan! A few more of her OCs will make an appearance in this fic :)


	2. Bad Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad time ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Credit to [darthenoch311](https://www.deviantart.com/darthenoch311) and [a-tiny-toad](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/a-tiny-toad) for Ryan and Declan(dust girl))
> 
> TW; violence, broken bones, blood

We sit in tense silence, until the front door of the house we're meeting at is kicked in with brutal force. I whirl around to the entrance way, where a battered woman stands. She has long, dark hair and a side bang, band-aids covering her legs and freckles all over her face. Her skin is riddled with bruises and cuts, and her hands and legs are covered in a thin layer of gray dust.

"I killed one, boys." Her statement is punctuated with heavy breathing and pants. She looks like she just got hit by a truck. 

After a longer than necessary awkward pause, we quietly clap. Of course we know what she meant by 'I killed one'. She killed one of the monsters. Which is a shame, since she's tracking dust along the floor as she swaggers over to the kitchen table to take a seat by Jade and Ryan. They break into quiet whispers that I can't make out, and Ryan clears her throat to get our attention.

"Why we've called you all here today is because, like, for starters there are monsters overrunning the town." Ryan's voice has a hysterical edge to it, and Jade looks like she's either going to scream or go beat up a monster. Knowing her, it's probably going to be both at the same time. Ryan reaches over to grasp Jade's hand before continuing on. "From what we've gathered so far, it seems like most of them directly resemble characters from that one RPG game by Toby Fox. Undertale."

Despite myself, I start to laugh. I feel everyone's eyes on me as I break into a manic fit. I really should pull myself together, but this is just too funny to me. Undertale? Monsters? What kind of sick joke is going on here? "So, you mean to tell me, that skeleton out there was Sans Undertale?"

The woman still covered in dust shakes her head enthusiastically, while Jade gives me finger guns and Ryan just stares at me. That's definitely not the response I expected, and I can feel myself gawking. _Sans Undertale, huh? I wonder what kind of existential crisis this man is going to have once he finds out how to hook up the internet._ I find myself starting to chuckle, while the other members of the meeting continue stare at me like I've either 1.) gone completely insane, or 2.) grown two more heads. _I don't blame them, really. I'm having a mental breakdown over an 8-bit skeleton right now._

Jade clears her throat awkwardly, drawing our attention back to her and Ryan once again. She gets up, pulling a white-board out of the main room, complete with at least five different colors and an eraser. She starts to draw a terrible picture of a skeleton, and then a bunch of angry looking stick figures.

"Here's my diagram. This is us," she points at the angry stick figures, "and this is the monsters." She then adds angry eyebrows to the skeleton, who represents monster-kind. "Plan is, we kill them all. Easy peasy, housing prices don't go down and we don't have to worry about anything." There are some murmured agreements, while some people (like myself) stay silent. _This is a terrible idea, but here we go._

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ ︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

I'm outside of the house, sitting in a lawn chair with a small pistol in one hand, and a strawberry margarita pouch in the other. Instead of my normal, wire-rim glasses I'm donning a pair of ridiculously large heart-eye sunglasses that suspiciously look like clout glasses. Courtesy of Ryan, of course. I watch Jade and Ryan chat excitedly. I'd join their fight against the monsters, but for starters I've never been the strongest one here. And secondly, if these monsters are anything like the game, these girls are going to get their asses handed to them.

I shift slightly, before sticking a Capri Sun straw into the pouch and taking a sip. Ah, this is the stuff. _I'm not planning on being sober while watching some of my two oldest friends being beat half to death._ As if on cue, a monster comes out of one of the houses. She's a tall, muscular fish-like woman with glossy blue scales and fiery ginger hair. She has an eyepatch covering one eye, which in my opinion, makes her look metal as funk. 

A slightly shorter skeleton walks out. They definitely aren't the one from before, Sans, but if I remember the game correctly his brother. He has a much thinner skull, with slightly chubby cheek-bones and lanky limbs. He wears what appears to be a paper-mâché chest plate and shoulder pads. He wears over-sized scarlet boots and gloves, which complete the red scarf he has tied in a bow around his neck. _He's kinda cute; it's a shame Jade and Ryan are going to attempt to beat him up._

I take another sip, quietly tuning everything out as I think about what I'm going to get for dinner. _Huh, I wonder if I should make these rats spaghetti; I know Jade really likes it. Not sure about the rest of them-_ My thoughts are quickly cut off as Jade shrieks at the top of her lungs and gets suplexed by the fish-woman. I clap, and Ryan shoots me the death glare, before moving in like the angry protective girlfriend she is.

I hear the scarf-skeleton rambling on about how Ryan and Jade should use 'MERCY' and 'SPARE' them, and continually saying that he believes in them. I feel bad for him, because I know damn well they aren't listening to a word he's saying. Mostly because Jade's screeching at the top of her lungs still. So I get up, trying to make a 'run' motion with my hands and the two monsters. The skeleton catches my eye, and starts to wave aggressively. I feel my face grow hot from embarrassment, and run over to grab these two idiots.

"Hi, hi, sorry these guys have no idea what they're doing! Very sorry, they've been diagnosed with tiny brain." I babble, grabbing Jade and attempting to yank Ryan away. Ryan breaks out of my grip, but luckily for me the little gremlin with the most LOVE here is still the size of a teenager. So, I hold her like such, and she attempts to bite me. "God, you stupid little rat." I smack her on the back of the head, and she glowers at me.

"Ryan, just give it up, you're gonna loose." I hiss to her, watching square up to the skeleton, who holds his arms out in a 'spare'ing type of action. She immediately lashes out, but before she can connect, a blue glow surrounds her and she's hurled backwards into the nearest wall. I stiffen when I hear a sickening crack. Jade screams again, struggling in my arms. I only tighten my grip, running over to Ryan to check on her. She's laying on the ground, unconscious. Blood drips down her face, and I realize that one of her arms is bending the wrong way. I hear Jade scream again, and the fish woman and the tall skeleton are speaking to someone. 

Everything seems blurry, like someone stuffed my brain full of cotton. This can't be real. No, it can't. This is fake; I'm dreaming. My arms fall to my side, and Jade lands with a thump, crawling over to Ryan. She heaves her up, dragging her to the front door, pounding on it until someone lets her in. I know I should go inside, but my body doesn't move. I'm stuck staring at the patch of blood on the wall, the coppery smell strong in the air.

I jump as a hand is laid on my shoulder. I immediately freeze, my flight or fight response screaming at me. _I can't believe I'm going to die at age 18, by Sans Undertale's hand. At least that'll be a cool gravestone quote._ I take a deep breath, slowly turning around to be faced by the tall skeleton who almost got his paper chest plate ripped to shreds. He looks concerned, the sockets slightly narrowed. _His bones must be malleable, because I'm pretty sure bones don't.. Do that._

He opens his mouth to say something, but I immediately point behind him and scream something along the lines of "My god, it's Sands Undertable!". It works, and he turns around. I wasn't lying; 'Sands Undertable', the skeleton is standing behind him with a death stare that puts Ryan's to shame. In this moment of distraction, I immediately run into the house, slamming the door and locking it. My heart hammers in my chest, and I think if there are any more frights today I might just keel over dead from stress.

Clutching my chest, I manage to take a few deep breaths and calm down. I decide it's probably best I find out what happened to Ryan, and then maybe get some medical equipment. I don't think it's a good idea for Jade to leave the house right now.. So, I walk into the living room. It's tastefully decorated with two, gray sofas that compliment the gray shag rug in the middle of the floor. There's a small fireplace with (shocker!) gray bricks, and a few pictures of the 'group' all together on the mantle. The walls are a soft baby blue, with the same white drapes as upstairs.

The beauty of this room was able to distract me from Ryan, but my gaze finally focuses in on her. _She doesn't look too good._


	3. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Store schenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; violence/abuse

I stare at Ryan's limp form, while Jade leans against the couch with a blank expression. Dust-girl(who's apparently named Declan,) gently runs her fingers through Jade's hair, trying to comfort her. I stare at the ground, feeling my face heat up in shame. 

"Looks like you finally decided to join us." Jade's apathetic look dissipates, quickly replaced by one I can only describe as 'pure rage'. She gets up, storming over to me. I want to be intimidated by her, but it's hard to be scared of someone who's six inches shorter than you. The soft amusement I'm feeling at this predicament is immediately trampled by pain. Jade kicked me in the shins with those damned platform sneakers of hers. _God, what a little prick._

My thoughts are cut off as her grabs my collar and yanks me down to her level, a dangerous glint in her round, russet eyes. 

"If you ever interfere like that again, I'll rip you apart and feed you to that cat of yours." She snarls, tightening her grip, suddenly throwing me to the ground with incredible force. My head slams against the floor, and I feel tears prick at the edges of my eyes. I croak out a small apology, before getting up dazedly and stumbling to the staircase. I start to gain speed, skidding to a halt in front of my bedroom. I slam the door open, grabbing my satchel and speeding back downstairs.

I burst out of the door, jogging to my truck and opening the door. I hop into the driver's seat, waves of pain slowing washing over me as the pure adrenaline wears off. I fumble for my keys, putting them into the ignition. I shift gears as my truck roars to life, pulling into the road and starting to head for the local grocery store/pharmacy combination. 

Occasionally, I glance out of the window and see monsters settling into the houses. I really hope they know that they'll probably have to pay for it; although I don't think they'll have much problem, considering the sheer amount of gold they all came with. It was incredible, hearing about it on the news. Filthy rich monsters coming to the surface, and _not_ killing anyone. _Almost everything we learned about monsters, from films and books, were all lies._

I pull into the parking lot, putting my truck into park and taking my keys out. I grab my satchel and hop out of the vehicle, and locking it with a click of a button. I deposit my keys into an outer pocket, bounding into the store and heading directly for the pharmacy. I need to get pain medication, bandages, some kind of splint, and some aspirin. I breeze through the aisles, piling the items into my arms. I realize that I have too many items to carry in my arms now, so I speed walk over to a large basket collector and snatch one off of the top, throwing everything in it.

As I head to the check-out counter, I pause at the drinks section of the store. With a shrug, I dump a couple Monster Energy Drinks into the basket. I'm being a total boot-licker, but I need to get back into Jade's good will. I'm not planning on going missing due to mysterious circumstances in the middle of the night.

With a sigh, I start piling my groceries onto the conveyor, the soft beeping of the check-out register somewhat comforting. I tap my foot as the clerk continues to scan up all of my groceries, and when the time comes, I pull out my card and pay. I bid the clerk farewell, and start to grab some of my bags.

"Oh, uh, hi there! You need any help, friend?" Someone with a soft, but thick Russian accent asks from behind me. I turn around, and a large monster is standing behind me. He's some sort of animal monster, with a long snout and pointed ears. His fur is a velvety gray, with patches of light brown and white accenting it. He's wearing a fuzzy, black sweatshirt and a pair of ripped jeans. He's actually attractive, for a monster. His tail swishes as he waits for my answer, looking both awkward and predatory at the same time.

"I.. I.. Yes." It's incredible how almost every monster I've met reduces me into a freaked out, stuttering mess. I feel my face heat in embarrassment, although the wolf-monster is absolutely beaming. He easily grabs the rest of the bags, hoisting them up and padding into the parking lot. I can't help but grin at his enthusiasm, trotting after him. 

My mood is immediately soured when I see a certain skeleton leaning against my truck, his hoodie obscuring his face. Pup, the wolf-monster who I have so cleverly nicknamed in my head, waves casually. I don't think he knows how awkward this is. 

I tentatively wave to Sans as well, trying to get to my truck so I can get back. I need to get back. I decide to just dump the bags into the truck bed, and Pup follows suit. Once the truck is loaded I attempt to just go around the angry skeleton, but he stops me with a hand.

"Hey, Boris, could me 'an the human chat real quick?" Pup- no, Boris, nods, bounding off into the depths of the store. Before I can say 'skeleton', Sans( _Undertale.._ ) grabs my wrist with a deadly grip and the world blurs. I feel like I'm falling, a silent scream unheard, until I gain stable ground. I feel my heart hammer in my chest as I look around. We're in the skate park. Smart place to take me, considering almost no one ever comes here. It's basically abandoned now.

"So, you gonna murder me or what?" I ask, yanking my wrist away from his grip, and he raises one eye socket. It's incredible how malleable his bones are. _Some day I'd like to just grab his face, although that's violating a lot of personal boundaries._

"Nah, _tibia_ honest I came to talk." His placid grin is tight, and the little white lights in his eye sockets seem to dim. I squint at the pun, not sure whether I want to scream or laugh. "Listen kid," _kid? I happen to be 17, pal-_ "you should really learn how to keep those two on a leash." His voice lowers a few octaves, his eye lights disappearing completely. I scoff. 

"It sure is bold of you to assume that for starters, you're in a position to _threaten_ me, and secondly, that stupid little gremlin is the one keeping _me_ on a leash." Oh, I'd love to kill this bastard here and now, but I know Jade would kill me harder. Maybe defile my grave as well. She wants the honor of killing this godforsaken monster, and I'm not planning on taking that chance. "So, _pal_ , maybe get your over-sized head out of your ass and leave me alone."

Sans grins again, but it isn't friendly. I can feel everything I've done crawling at the back of my mind. Before I can get another word in, he disappears, leaving me almost fifteen minutes away from the grocery store and truck. Fine, I'll walk. _Stupid, rude, idiot of a monster._

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ ︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

I get to my truck, sweat dripping down the back of my neck from jogging all the way back to the store. I grumble under my breath, opening up the door and jamming the keys into the ignition. The engine roars to life, and I switch gears and head back to the house. I'm angry, but fear starts creeping into my mind as I park in the driveway and hop out of my truck. I really hope Jade isn't going to kick me out. Even though I have a place to go back to, this is the most exciting thing I've done in awhile.

I quietly open the door. All of the lights are off, and I assume most of the 'group' are either at their own houses or out. I carefully stride into the kitchen, laying the bag onto the glossy quartz counter top. My attention is drawn to the basement door, where soft murmuring is audible. I tentatively walk over, quietly opening the door. It creaks softly, but the conversation is in full volume now.

_"Tell me, how'd a girl as small as you get so much LOVE?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know, weather boy?"_

A frustrated growl rumbles up, and the conversation is cut short. i see Jade, looking frazzled with multiple cuts and bruises scattered on her arms, stomping up the stairs.

"Oh.. Hey Jade, I got you and Ryan some stu-" She cuts me off with a withering glare, pushing past and into the hallway. 

_What happened to_ her _?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is becoming a huge dick in this fic, LMAO


	4. Kersmack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FDHNHKDJHAS sorry y'all, I procrastinated for a Very Long Time
> 
> anyways, enjoy a *not very good* chapter from Jade's POV

**_Jade_ **

**x**

I sit alone in the house, starting at Ryan’s unconscious form and not moving a muscle. Wren already left, and Declan’s upstairs doing god knows what. Actually, I doubt even he knows what she’s doing. Every once in a while, I hear a thump from upstairs. So I’ll guess that she’s either murdering someone or exercising. 

A small smile forms on my face. Maybe doing something active will be a good way to relieve this stress and unbearable anger. So I quietly walk over to Ryan, kneeling down and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, then heading to the hallway. I yoink open the thick, wooden basement door and trot down, flicking on lights as I go.

I walk past my hostage chair, which is COMPLETELY innocent and non-suspicious. Why would I, Jade, be suspicious? I am a sweet girl. Totally. I make a mental note to clean off the chair, which has suspicious crimson stains on the armrests and seat.  _ Heh, woops. Got a little excited last time we had company. _

I take a sharp turn to the right, where my little punching bag is. I usually brutally assault it when I can’t brutally assault someone causing trouble ‘round here. Currently, one my very long and detailed ‘causing trouble’ list, Sans Undertale is at the top. Sans Undertale. This seems so fake, so stupid, like I’m being intricately pranked.  _ Actually, I wouldn’t be surprised if this was some freak VR prank. _

I lower myself into a proper stance, dancing around the bag and jabbing it a few times. Thank god for Youtube, otherwise I’d be total crap at all of this. _ And WikiHow. That website was useful too. I still can’t believe I learned how to fight from the internet.  _

I grin, punching the bag a little harder than last time, and planting a heavy kick on it. I hear a sickening snap, and the thin rope I used to string it to the ceiling snaps. It crashes to the floor, causing dust to rise around me. 

“... Mm, whatcha sa _ Aa _ y.~” I mumble quietly, staring at my now useless punching bag. Well, darn, guess I’ll actually have to go somewhere. While I’m out, I might as well grocery shop for my useless bunch of losers. We aren’t even a gang. I just adopted a bunch of children.  _ Dude, I hate kids so much, why did I accept a ton into my home? One reason. Minions of evil. _

I kick the broken bag into the corner, sighing heavily. I’ll buy another one off of Amazon. Which is a huge shame, because I found that one for free. In someone’s house.  _ They weren’t home! So, finders keepers. _ Should’ve taken better precautions against my advanced break-in tactics.

I turn around, only to be greeted by an equally surprised looking wolf monster.  _ How did he get down here without me hearing? Those stairs are as creaky as my joints in the morning time..  _

I reach into my back pocket, pulling out a small, thin pocket knife with a stained white blade. Stained with what, you ask? Red. I use it to cook, but in the instance I’m attacked it works too! I stalk towards the monster, who raises his paws in defeat and starts to murmur how ‘he didn’t mean to intrude’. 

I ignore him completely, lunging forwards in an attempt to strike, but he fluidly moves out of the way and grabs my wrist, yoinking the knife right out of my hand. I hiss, attempting to grab it with my other hand. But unfortunately, I am too short. A small smirk grows on his muzzle, and I start to basically vibrate with anger.

I do what must be done. I chomp down on his arm, and he yelps in pain, a soft gray dust leaking from the wound. I snarl like a feral animal, biting down harder until he yeets me off with the power of at least three packs of Flex Tape.

I slam into the basement wall with a surprisingly soft thump, the breath being knocked out of me in one painful move. I gasp like a fish out of water, attempting to get up on wobbly legs as I try desperately to regain the air I lost. I stagger towards him, ready to go in for another bite. Before I can even get close, he grabs onto my arms and pins me to the wall. I let out a hiss of pain as his claws dig into my arms.

"Tell me, how'd a girl as small as you get so much LOVE?" He murmurs, and I raise one eyebrow at his thick Russian accent.  _ How does a monster, who lived Underground for YEARS, have a Russian accent? _

“Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy?” I snap, digging my own nails into his arms and pushing him off. I grumble under my breath, stalking up the stairs. I’m going to be tasting dust for weeks.

“Oh.. Hey Jade, I got you and Ryan some stu-" I cut her off with a glare, shoving past her and grabbing my jacket. It’s sixty degrees outside, so that means it’s cold enough for me to wear it. I’m almost out of the door, before I realize that there’s a huge spill on my jacket.  _ Really? _

I grumble some more, stomping up another set of stairs to get to my room. I slam the door open, almost wrenching it off of its hinges. I stomp into my very cool pink room, rifling around for my spare jacket in the closet and dresser.

_ Am I a joke to you? _ I stare at my closet, where the only clean jacket left is my Sans Fangamer hoodie from the ninth grade. Surprisingly, it still fits. I feel my face burn as I pull it on, shifting it around slightly. With the soft white sweater I put on earlier today I could pull off a mean Sans cosplay. I even have matching red stains running along the sleeves and near the zipper.

This would be funny if I weren’t so mad at that stupid boney trashbag.  _ I guess the weed was right all along; he really is a smiley trashbag. I always thought the fanfictions exaggerated how mean Sans was, but wowie! I was wrong. _

I chuckle to myself, stuffing my pack of cigarettes into the soft blue pocket of my hoodie, and walking back downstairs without closing my door. If anyone even tries to go in, I’ll know. Mostly because I put a webcam in there after the Wren Incident five years ago. (read: Glitter and Thirty Feral Hogs)

I carefully peer out of the living room window, making sure I’m not going to be cornered by a gang of angry monsters, before quietly heading out onto the front porch for a smoke. I fumble for my lighter, quickly snatching a cigarette out and lighting it. 

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ ︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

I startle out of my slumber at the sound of a loud crash. That better not be the china set I’m hearing. I blink the sleep out of my eyes, looking around. I must’ve fallen asleep.  _ Dang bro, that sucks.  _

I heave myself up, and I hear another, quite muffled crash. It’s definitely not coming from my house. It’s coming from the one directly over, shouts starting to ring out. I grit my teeth, looking around before creeping over to the neighboring house. 

I quietly open the door, a soft creaking echoing in the empty halls. There’s no furniture, and the paint is peeling. I doubt there’s even electricity here. There’s literally no lights on, no soft humming of appliances in the background. It’s.. Unsettling.

I hear more shouting and a loud smash from the under me. The basement, most likely. I carefully creep over to the worn, wood door and cautiously turn the handle like it might burn me. I slink down the stairs, peeping around the stairs to see…

Sans Undertale. And… Sans Undertale. What is this? Some kind of stupid fan fiction? My brow furrows, and I carefully look around. I see a total of at least nine different skeletons. I carefully name them off in my head, distinctly remembering them from my Undertale AU phase. 

“Hey, pal, looks like ‘ya got an infestation.” A deep, scratchy voice mutters, nodding towards me. It’s the one.. Uh.. Edgy Sans. Normal Sans turns around, noticing me right away. His white eyelights start to fade, and I take it as my cue to run the hell away.

I tear up the stairs, skidding across the hardwood and bursting out the front door. I’m almost back to the porch, but suddenly I’m crushed to the ground by an unknown force. For the second time today, I’m having quite a hard time breathing.

I open my mouth to scream, hoping someone in the house will come out here and.. I dunno? Save me? It’s kinda hard to stab someone when;

  1. A crazy wolf-monster stole your favorite pocket knife, and
  2. You’re being crushed into the ground.



Before I get a single word out, something kersmacks me on the back of the head and my vision goes black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this just in: Jade takes a fat L


End file.
